


Crescendo

by hxgwxrts



Category: Legacies - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hizzie - Freeform, landon being a dick, landon sucks, legacies 1x14, lizzie saltzman being lizzie saltzman, miss mystic falls pageant, soft lizzie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 10:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxgwxrts/pseuds/hxgwxrts
Summary: The one where instead of Roman, Lizzie steps in and escorts Hope to the dance when Landon takes off.(takes place in 1x14)





	Crescendo

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is my first fic so i hope you enjoy!

Smirking, Lizzie watched as Josie fell right into Hope’s biggest competitor. As soon as she heard the satisfying thud of her sister knocking the enemy down, she knew her plan was falling into place. She also knew that since Josie had been announced, Hope would be next up soon. 

Lizzie looked up at the other contestants descending down the stairs. She was counting them off one by one and taking note of their posture. Suddenly, she caught a glimpse of a confused looking Hope. The way Caroline’s blue dress would naturally flow when Hope walked made Lizzie’s head spin. _She looks absolutely stunning_ , Lizzie thought. She trailed her eyes up and down Hope, as if trying to engrave the image into her mind. _That’s not a way you should be thinking about Hope. Especially since, we just became friends after years of you being a complete bitch to her_ , Lizzie mentally countered herself. 

Despite her thinking, Lizzie focused on the way Hope kept looking around for her escort, Landon. Once Landon had appeared next to Hope, she quickly deflated a bit with relief at the sight of her boyfriend, but it was gone as soon as it came and replaced with a worried expression when Landon started to speak. Lizzie couldn’t hear what they were saying, but from the way Hope’s face fell, she could tell it wasn’t good. 

Then the worst that could happen, had happened. Landon left Hope standing there. Alone. Lizzie knew she should be worried about her and Hope’s win, but the sight of Hope panicking made something snap inside Lizzie. Before she knew it, Lizzie’s legs were carrying her up the side stairs and right to Hope’s side. 

“It’s okay. Deep breaths. Just take my arm and everything will be alright.” Lizzie whispered to a frantic Hope. 

“I can’t do this. Lizzie, I’m sorry, but I can’t do this.” Hope said. 

“Yes, you can, Hope. I believe in you.” Lizzie encouraged. Hope hesitated, but then simply nodded and tried to get herself together. 

“Miss Hope Mikaelson escorted by Lizzie Saltzman!” the announcer announced as Hope and Lizzie descended down the stairs. Hope looked up at Lizzie and smiled. Lizzie gazed into Hope’s ocean blue eyes and thought, _Maybe thinking about Hope that way isn’t such a horrible idea._


End file.
